Unseen
by SassyKinglet21
Summary: Events during the Battle of Hogwarts lead Hermione and Minerva into an interesting situation.


**A/N: New Story! Hope you guys like it! Dedicated to Sela McGrane who kindly gave me the prompt and to my Lioness who helped with several key scenes. Special thanks to my beta Cherrii Marina for being my lovely beta.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling I just like to play with her characters, I own nothing.**

* * *

Sweat slid down Minerva's brow as she struggled to hold her own in the duel. Much as she hated to admit it, if Kingsley and Slughorn were not also engaging the Dark Lord, this duel would have ended for her long ago. Her feline senses were in over drive as she dodged and blocked spells while casting her own. Then it came – that moment when she saw the spell heading right towards her, and yet there was nothing she could do. The bolt of silver was right in front of her when something slammed into her from behind.

Hermione was exhausted. She was barely able to shield herself from Bellatrix's attacks and rarely had an opportunity to even cast a counter. Then in one moment her defenses we no longer enough and her shield faltered. A zap of color hit her and flung her back right into Minerva and as they hit the floor, the silver mist swirled around them.

Minerva woke suddenly, her face pressed against the cold stone floor. Instinct had her listen to her surroundings before moving... it was quiet. There was no fighting, no chaos – just silence. She tried to move but she was being held down by something. Glancing over her shoulder, she gasped when she saw Hermione lying limply across her hips. Minerva wiggled her way free and quickly gathered Hermione into her arms. Checking for her pulse, she was relieved to feel the faint throbbing that signaled the girl was merely unconscious and not dead.

Hermione groaned as she was moved. Someone was going to pay for this massive headache just as soon as she could open her eyes.

"Hermione, wake up dear." Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Professor? Whe… where are we?"

"Right where we were. Come. We must find out what has happened. We might not have won this battle," Minerva said with a frown as she helped Hermione to her feet.

They quickly gathered their wands and started the search for others. As they made their way closer to the Great Hall they heard faint crying and the sounds of people in pain. Without a thought to their own safety they rushed into the Hall, wands at the ready, willing to defend those in need. Upon entering the room, however, they found it was not quite what they expected.

Bodies of the fallen were laid out on clean stretchers, injuries were being treated on what was left of the tables, and families were huddled together mourning their losses. It was then Hermione spotted the Weasleys sitting together. Exhausted, they simply held each other and wept silent tears for their loss.

Hermione ran to Harry and Ron, but as she tried to pull them into her arms she passed right through them.

"Harry? Ron? What's happening?" She asked in a panicked voice. They only stood there failing to even acknowledge her presence.

"I don't know where else to look, mate. It's like she's disappeared." Ron muttered quietly to Harry.

"No one has seen Professor McGonagall either... you... you don't think…" Harry didn't even want to voice the thought.

"Why would Death Eaters take them now that Voldemort is gone? There is nothing to gain by it!"

"Shhh keep your voice down... We don't need anyone to panic before they need to!"

"Well I'm bloody panicking!" Hermione yelled. No one even turned to look at her.

Minerva had just discovered she was apparently under some kind of concealment charm or something because Poppy and Rolanda stood there setting a broken arm right in front of her but could obviously neither see nor hear her. They too were concerned about the possibly missing Hermione and Minerva. Minerva was ready to scream when Hermione did just that.

Minerva rushed over to the frantic girl and pulled her into a strong embrace.

"They can't see me... they can't hear me... Professor? What's happening!?" Hermione cried.

Minerva sighed, partially with relief and the other part with a sort of grief that came with the speaking of this thing that had become of them. It made it all real.

"Shhh. It's okay, Hermione. We'll be fine… we're going to figure this out," she said trying to calm the weeping young woman.

"What if we can't?! What if we are unable to reverse it?"

"We are the brightest witches of our respective generations. I find it highly unlikely that we will not succeed in discovering a solution."

"I passed right through them... how are we going to let them know we're okay?"

"I don't think we can… I can't even interact with inanimate objects," Minerva said as her hand passed through a potion bottle. "At least we have our wands… perhaps it is the bond that allowed them to stay with us," she mused.

Hermione had finally started calming down and was wiping tears off her face. Quietly, she asked, "What are we going to do, Professor?"

Minerva looked around wondering the same thing. One thing was for sure – they couldn't stay here.

"We're going to my home in the Highlands, and we're going to research and see if we can't figure out what has happened to us."

At Hermione's nod, Minerva held her close and apparated them to her front yard.

* * *

"If my theory is correct," Minerva said as they approached the front door, "we should be able to interact with everything here because the house is bound to me through the blood wards." She took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. They both sighed in relief when the door swung open.

Minerva's house was both large and cozy and she decided to give the younger witch the grand tour first thing. Hermione followed as Minerva led her through the house. The parlor was decorated much like the Gryffindor common room, a fact that made Hermione smile. Just down the hall was Minerva's office and across from that, behind heavy French doors, was the library. Hermione gasped in awe at the vast collection. The two story room had floor to ceiling book shelves and several freestanding ones as well.

"Professor... this is amazing." Hermione muttered, her eyes racing over the spines filling the shelves, mind spiraling wildly at some of the rare titles she saw on them. "How do you even have some of these?"

"Hermione, please call me Minerva." Hermione nodded, slightly uncomfortable with the idea of calling one of her favorite professors by her given name. "As to how I have some of these... let's just say it is a very old family collection. Come, let me show you to your room." Hermione followed Minerva up the stairs and into a large bedroom.

"This is it. While we are here, this will be as much your home as it is mine; feel free to use whatever you need." Hermione stood taking in the grand room, surprised at the overwhelmingly green décor.

Minerva smirked at the girl's confused look. "This was my brother's room. He was a Slytherin."

"I don't wish to disturb his room Pro- … Minerva." Hermione knew all about Minerva's family tragedy; how her brothers and parents had been brutally murdered.

"He would have wanted you to use it, Hermione. Unlike most Slytherins he was not interested in one's blood status or family name… only in their abilities to further his agenda. He was very cunning and ambitious and lived life like playing a chess game, moving people here and there to achieve his goal." Minerva said with a sad smile.

Hermione watched as the older witch held back her tears. "Then I shall occupy his room happily," she smiled.

Minerva nodded. "My room is just across the hall should you ever need me for anything. For right now I would suggest a hot bath and then finding something to eat. Meet you in the kitchen in, say, an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Minerva nodded and headed to her own room, shutting Hermione's door as she went. Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. As stressful as this situation was, at least she wasn't alone. She walked farther into the room inspecting anything and everything. The giant bed was dressed in elegant emeralds with silver trim, and the furniture was a dark cherry with rich green accents. It was very Slytherin, but it was also somehow comforting.

Shrugging those feelings off, she gathered up the bathrobe that hung on the wardrobe and slipped into the en-suite bathroom. It was quite obvious to Hermione as she ran her bathwater and undressed that this room was commonly used for guests as it was fully stocked with both feminine and masculine shampoos and soaps.

Hermione groaned as she slipped into the steaming water, her tired and sore muscles relaxing for the first time in months. A sharp hiss escaped as her arm slipped beneath the hot water. Her wound was over a month old, yet still refused to fully heal. Although it was something, she supposed, that he had finally begun to scab over.

Taking a bar of soap, she proceeded to scrub months of on the run off her skin and out of her hair. She must have really been a sight because the water was almost brown when she was done. Slipping into the bathrobe, she made her way down to the kitchen, making a mental map as she went.

Minerva had quickly bathed and dressed, her stiff body protesting all the while, but she had wanted to finish before Hermione so she would have time to inspect the food stores. Luckily, Minerva kept a well-stocked pantry. She decided on a beef and vegetable stew for their meal. It was a little heavier than she would have liked, but she doubted Hermione had had a decent meal in a long time.

The pot was just reaching a boil when Hermione found her way to the kitchen.

"That smells delicious," she stated as she took a big whiff of the delightful aroma.

Minerva smiled softly. "Thank you. It's not quite done yet though. Would you like something to drink?" Hermione considered the question. Yes, she would quite enjoy a stiff drink right about now, but was that what Minerva was offering? Minerva noticed the brief flash of uncertainty and quietly pulled a tumbler from the shelf and poured herself a healthy measure of Scotch.

"I have wine or firewhiskey if you'd rather that," she added nonchalantly, guessing the reason for the girl's hesitation. After all it wasn't everyday your professor offered you an alcoholic drink.

Hermione once again let out a breath. "Scotch sounds just fine." Taking the glass offered to her, she mused that perhaps living with the professor wouldn't be as difficult as one might think.

" _Sláinte,_ " Minerva muttered before downing the Scotch in one smooth swig. Hermione raised her glass slightly at Minerva's toast and took a healthy sip.

Hermione watched as Minerva maneuvered gracefully around the kitchen, stirring the food, setting the table. Before Hermione knew it, they were enjoying the stew at the dining room table.

"This is wonderful, Minerva," Hermione praised in between shoveling spoonfuls of stew into her mouth.

Minerva smiled softly at the ravenous girl. "Thank you. Although your lack of a hot meal in recent months may have something to do with your opinion of my cooking skills."

Hermione stopped with her spoon half way to her mouth.

"I'd almost forgotten... how could that have happened? All the friends… and family we lost. How could I have just forgotten about them that quickly?" She said, slightly panicked.

Minerva stood quickly and pulled the shivering girl into her arms. "You will never forget, Hermione. Never. There will be times when perhaps you don't think of them for a long stretch, but the people, the memories, they will always be with you. The pain fades in time, and the memories dull, but the love will linger. And then, one day you will think of them, and your heart will twinge for a moment before filling to the brim with only the happy times."

Hermione nodded into Minerva's shoulder. She knew the older woman was speaking from experience and she knew Minerva would never lie to her.

"I… I think I'm going to go to bed." She sniffled, pulling away from Minerva.

"I'll take care of the dishes. You go and get some rest. Remember I'm right across the hall if you need anything."

Hermione thanked her and made her way back to her rooms. She dressed in a light night gown that she found in the wardrobe and burrowed under the emerald comforter, quickly falling asleep.

Minerva sighed as she went to cleaning up dinner. The next few weeks would be hard for Hermione, she knew, from experiencing the same thing at close to the same age. War hardened one's heart... but afterward, when the ice started melting, the heartache of her losses would start and grief would try and claim her. Minerva refused to let that happen.

As she laid in bed she thought of their current predicament. Invisible to the world, seemingly held here by only a few strings and ancient blood. Where would they be if she had not been so consistent with maintaining the wards of her home? Her mind slowly drifted and soon she was asleep.

* * *

The next day found the two witches surrounded by Ancient tomes, scrolls, and even a series of journals by Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

"Minerva? What color was the spell you were hit with?" Hermione asked, her eyes never leaving her page.

Minerva looked up. "Mmm, it was silver and sparkling but it was a smoke spell not a bolt. Why?"

"Well I'm reading this theory on spell colors and how the color may denote what category the spell belongs in. For example, blue bolt magics, such as _Petrificus totalus_ or the Imperius Curse, are considered Control magic, whereas red bolt magics, such as Fiendfyre or the Cruciatus Curse, are considered Harm magics. This is where it gets interesting," she said. Scooting over so Minerva could sit next to her, she read the passage.

" _Silver smoke is one of the more mysterious yet fascinating categories of magics I mention. It is, as best as we can tell, a type of inter-dimensional magic. Take for example_ Protego. _It is a shield, but how does it work? To put it plainly, it simply causes the density of the dimension to increase, therefore making a 'Shield' around the caster. Another example is the_ Patronus Charm _. Our theory is that Dementors are the darkness between the dimensions in a semi-sentient form and the Patronus is the light of the dimensions in a semi-sentient form called forward by the caster as a type of familiar. Not all Silver Smoke Magic is defensive, however. While studying for this theory, our team came across several dark spells that claim the Silver Smoke category. Some have even been documented as being able to cast your enemies into other dimensions."_

Minerva sat absorbing what Hermione had just read. "You think we are in another dimension?"

"No, I think we are stuck halfway in ours, halfway in another. Which is why we cannot interact with anything but we can still see it. Honestly I think the only reason we are even still here is because you are bound to this house."

"Interesting," Minerva murmured. The theory raised many questions; the main one being how were they going to fix this?

* * *

It was four days after the battle and Harry and Ron sat in the kitchen at The Burrow. The rest of the Weasleys and those in the Order who had survived sat around the large table listening to the boys.

"Both Hermione and Professor McGonagall are still missing. They are not on the grounds of Hogwarts, the Centaurs have searched the Forbidden Forest. We believe it's safe to say they've been taken!" Harry stated.

"There are Death Eaters still out there!" Ron piped in.

"We are aware, Ron," Ginny muttered.

"That's enough," Arthur said silencing his children before the fight could start. "We are all concerned for them, boys, but there are certain steps we have to take to ensure they stay alive when we find them. If it is indeed Death Eaters who have them, they know we're coming for them. If we rush in wands waving, we're not only risking their lives, but ours as well."

"Your father is right," Kingsley stated. "We need information... whereabouts, hiding places, allies. Once we have this information, we will do all we can, but for now we must focus most of our manpower on those we can help." Although the boys knew they were right, every day Hermione was not with them pained them more.

"I will help the guys get the information you need," Rolanda said, standing. "We'll start in the morning… and I know just who to talk to first." The gleam in her yellow eyes caused half the room to shiver.

* * *

One month later, they were as close to finding Hermione and Minerva as Hermione and Minerva were to finding a way back... which was not very close at all. The first person they had questioned was, of course, Draco, followed by his parents. While the Malfoys had led them to several on the run Death Eaters, none of those caught knew anything about the whereabouts of the two witches. So there they were, sitting in the recently reopened Three Broomsticks, each drinking a pint and pondering their next move.

"We only have so many known Death Eaters left guys," Ro muttered as she looked over their list of locations, names, and the corresponding map.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Well... I'm not sure there is much more we _can_ do... those left are keeping their heads down and they won't start coming out until we stop asking about them." She paused to take another drink. "I'm afraid we're going to have to pull back if we're going to catch anyone."

"What?! We can't just stop lookin'!" Ron yelled.

"No, she's right, mate. We're getting nowhere; what choice do we have but to let them slip up?" Harry's voice was sorrowful.

Rolanda nodded. "I suggest we go back to Hogwarts and help with the rebuild – while keeping our ears open of course. We only have a little over a dozen known Death Eaters left. Sooner or later, everyone screws up."

Two months in, Hermione was ready to scream. "I have to get out of this house, Minerva! I'm going crazy! I need fresh air! I need to get out!" She ranted as she paced back and forth.

"You can't, Hermione; we've discussed this! We don't know how safe it is to leave this place!" Minerva reasoned.

"I can-can't breathe," she gasped as panic raced through her veins and constricted her airways. "Gotta get out!" She cried out as she raced out the door, clawing open the collar of her shirt.

Minerva chased after her, reaching out as she shouted, "Hermione, no!" A crack of thunder sounded and Minerva's hand fell through the air where Hermione had just disapparated.

Hermione landed with a thud next to the black lake. Hogwarts towered above her, illuminated by the setting sun. She climbed up the hill and ran towards the castle. _"Home,"_ her mind chanted. She was stopped in the courtyard by the scene before her. The once stoic and strong castle sat battered and crumbling in places, the doors still hanging off their hinges. Slowly she made her way into the castle. It seemed most of the structural damage had been fixed, but it was still a mess. Magical staircases had been frozen, portraits had been removed; it all looked so empty.

Tears rushed down her face as she made her way up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady no longer stood guard, and the portrait hole was open. Hearing voices inside, she quickly ran in to find her boys and Ginny sitting in the common room. Seeing them, she realized they were no longer boys but men. The last few months had changed them. Harry leaned against the sofa with Ginny in his arms and Ron lay stretched out across it.

"…there isn't anything else you can do," Ginny stated. "The only thing you can do is what you are doing now: Waiting. No one you capture knows anything about them and you've almost captured everyone."

"It just doesn't seem right," Harry muttered. "Something isn't adding up... no bodies, no one has seen or heard anything, it's like they just up and left and the only reason I'm not considering that as an option is because Hermione and McGonagall would never just leave," he finished firmly.

"Knock, Knock." Came a soft voice from behind Hermione. Turning to look she saw Susan Bones.

"I brought some snacks from the kitchen." She smiled. Ron quickly jumped up and took the tray from her and set it on the table.

"Those look delicious." Ron said in a slightly dreamy voice.

"Thanks, Ron. I hope you guys like them."

Hermione watched the four of them, and as the evening wore on it became blatantly obvious that Ron and Susan were an item. Once again tears were streaming down her face, and taking one last look at her friends, she made her way out of the castle and apparated back home, to Minerva.

* * *

Minerva was furious! How could Hermione do this to her! She sat in cold silence in the dimmed sitting room, and when the front door opened, her temper flared like a shot. Hermione, who had apparated right into a rain shower, peeled off her soaked sweater and boots at the front door and as she turned the corner into the sitting room, a pair of strong hands grabbed her harshly by the arms.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Minerva hissed. "I've damn near worn a hole in the floor! Pacing back and forth waiting for you to come home not knowing where you've been or where you went so I couldn't even go to you!" She growled.

"I'm sorry Minerva... I just needed space." Hermione cried. Minerva released her arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Please do not do this to me again. I could not bear it if something were to happen to you." Minerva confessed.

"I went to Hogwarts." Hermione sniffled into Minerva's shoulder. "Ron is dating Susan Bones." she cried softly.

Minerva's brow furrowed. "You… you two weren't together were you?" She didn't know why but the thought of Hermione being involved with Ronald Weasley made her stomach turn.

"No, not really... it's just the fact that Harry has Ginny and now Ron has Susan and I... I don't have anybody." She wept softly.

Minerva cupped Hermione's chin and lifted her gaze to meet hers. And as she stared into the woman before her eyes, something within her stirred.

"You have me… Hermione." She murmured softly. Feelings Hermione hadn't even noticed were growing suddenly were fluttering within her chest. She was drowning in pools of emerald and she didn't mind one bit. Her gaze dropped to Minerva's lips and she unconsciously licked her lips, the action causing a soft gasp to escape Minerva.

"Minerva... I'm going to kiss you.." She whispered softly as she cupped Minerva's face and slowly brought it closer to her own. There was a moment's hesitation as hot breath mingled, then soft lips touched. Slowly it built; a gentle exploration. Parting only for air, both witches grinned as Minerva captured Hermione's mouth once more and her kiss was not gentle but demanding. The change only fueled the fire within the younger witch and she responded to Minerva's demands eagerly.

Hands began to wander, one pair experienced and confident, one pair cautious and unsure. Minerva hissed as cold hands slid up her bare stomach.

"Hermione," she groaned, stopping the woman's hands from going farther. "We cannot continue…"

Hurt filled Hermione's eyes and she tried to pull away, but Minerva held her hands tightly.

"…until I know you are sure; that you do not want this simply because you feel alone, only to regret it in the morning," she finished. Her blood was on fire, but she forced herself to be patient. It would be far worse to love Hermione now only to be rejected later and above all else she would not take advantage of the younger woman's heartache.

Hermione took a moment to reflect on her feelings. Was she using Minerva to soothe her loneliness? Perhaps a little but there was something else – something deeper. Silently she took Minerva's hands and kissed her palms softly.

"Your place or mine?" She said with a smirk. Minerva grinned and kissed her briefly before leading her up the stairs and into her own room. Slowly, sensually, Minerva removed Hermione's wet clothes, kisses and nips following the hot trails her fingers left on the young witch's chilled skin.

"Minerva…" Hermione moaned when Minerva knelt in front of her, pushing her back onto the bed as she pulled the last of Hermione's clothes from her body.

"You are beautiful, Hermione." Minerva murmured as she kissed a newly exposed knee. Hermione gasped at the gentle touch. Slowly Minerva traveled up one leg then the other, leaving kisses, nips, and love bites in her wake. And when Minerva's tongue caressed where Hermione needed her most the young witch moaned out her name.

Hermione's hands tangled in Minerva's ebony tresses, pulling her closer. Minerva's wicked tongue soon brought her to the release she so desperately craved, and as she teetered on the edge of oblivion, Minerva slid two fingers swiftly into her aching center.

"Minerva!" Hermione cried, gasping as she came crashing over the edge, her every nerve sparked with pleasure and her body shuddered with her release.

Minerva slowly withdrew her fingers as Hermione's climax waned and she drew the woman into the middle of the bed, nibbling softly on her neck as her breathing slowly calmed.

Hermione turned and captured Minerva's lips, her tongue teasing as the older witch granted her access.

Waving her hand, Hermione banished Minerva's clothes reveling in the sharp gasp the sudden cool air forced from her lover. Hermione's hot breath tickled Minerva's throat as she traveled lower, her lips blazing a hot trail as her hands delicately traced the witch's lovely clavicle. Minerva groaned when soft nips replaced those gentle strokes.

All thought fled Minerva's pretty little head as Hermione slid two fingers into her throbbing core, gently stroking, finding the rhythm, the angle that pleasured her witch the most. Minerva writhed under the clever movements of her lover, moans and gasps filling the air as Hermione took her higher.

"Yes! Please.. Hermione!" Minerva cried breathlessly, her hips rolling against Hermione's hand as she bucked, begging for more. Hermione grinned and gave her love what she asked for. Minerva's climax rushed through her as Hermione took the throbbing pearl into her mouth. Hands gripping the sheets, Minerva chanted her name like a prayer as the waves of release washed over her. Hermione brought her down slowly, gently coaxing every tendril of pleasure from her lover's quivering body.

Minerva pulled Hermione to her and kissed her softly. "Thank you, Hermione. That was amazing." She murmured sleepily.

"No thank you, Minerva... thank you for showing me I'm not alone." she said as she snuggled closer to her lover and pulled the duvet over them. Minerva was almost asleep when Hermione's soft voice broke the silence.

"Do you think we'll ever get back?" She asked softly. Minerva sighed and tightened her arms around Hermione.

"I don't know, love. We have very little information on what spell was used... and very little information on the type of magic. We have one more section in the library and it may hold the key to our release. All we can do is what we have been. But for tonight, let's not think about it anymore."

She kissed Hermione softly and wiped away her tears. "Sleep.. and we'll worry about it all tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and it wasn't long before both witches were asleep, curled up in each other's arms. And as they slept, silver smoke swirled around them.

* * *

"Mistress." A soft squeaky voice called out to a sleeping Minerva.

"Mistress! Yous must gets up!" Minerva groaned and snuggled deeper into the warmth Hermione's sleeping form provided.

"Minerva! Gets up! Now!" The elf yelled, and she zapped Minerva with a small spark of magic. Minerva yelped and jumped straight out of bed.

"Mimmy? What the bloody hell was that for?!" Minerva growled rubbing her stinging side. Her eyes widened as she realized the elf could interact with her.

"You... you can see me?" She asked.

"Yes... too much of yous actually." The elf said, handing her Mistress a robe. Minerva blushed furiously and quickly pulled the robe on and tied it tightly.

"How did you know we were here?"

"I's can sense whens yous returns home. Last nights about midnights I's felt yous enter the house whens I's gots here you was sleeping so I's lets yous sleeps." Mimmy stated.

"You mean.. you haven't sensed me here the last several weeks?" Minerva asked. She had to be sure before she woke Hermione. The elf shook her head. Minerva smiled... they were back!

"Hermione!" She called, grabbing Hermione's arm to gently shake her awake.

Searing pain ripped Hermione out of unconscious bliss and she sat up fully awake and screaming, yanking her arm away from her unintended attacker. Minerva jumped back in surprise at the scream Hermione let out.

"Hermione?" She questioned softly. Hermione ignored her as she tried to breathe through the horrible pain her brand was inflicting on her. Minerva watched as the girl held her arm to her and rocked back and forth softly, tears running down her face. Minerva sat next to her love and took her seemingly injured arm gently.

"What happened to you?" she asked. When she got no answer she dispelled the concealment charm with a wave of her hand. What was revealed both horrified and enraged her.

"Who did this to you?" She growled.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione said with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Hermione.. I didn't know." Minerva murmured. She took her wand and gently started healing the skin.

"I can't do much but this should at least ease the pain a little. We will have to take you to Poppy."

"If we ever get back." Hermione added as the pain did indeed ease.

"We are back, Hermione... that's why I was waking you. Mimmsy?"

"Yes, Mistress?" the elf said walking up to the bed. Hermione starred at the little elf... the elf..

"Merlin, Minerva... we're back!" Hermione grinned from ear to ear and kissed Minerva soundly before leaping to her feet.

"I'm going to get dressed! She called out as she ran to her own room. Minerva smiled at her excitement but inside, she was wondering what this meant for them.

Hermione dressed quickly and smiled when she saw Minerva leaning against the door frame.

"You'd better get dressed! We have our freedom, Min!" she said excitedly.

"Indeed we do.. What does this mean for us, Hermione?" She asked softly. Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, out there.. we're student and professor. Out there, we're not really in a position to be a socially accepted couple, if that's even what we are. So.." she paused, taking Hermione's hand in hers. "What does this mean for us." She finished, her eyes searching the young witch's face.

Hermione frowned. "What do you want it to mean, Minerva?" Was Minerva saying she didn't want a relationship with her?

"I don't know. I would like to pursue a relationship with you... but I don't want to hold you back." Minerva said, her heart breaking at the thought of no longer being with Hermione.

Hermione once again took inventory of her feelings, and she very quickly realized she didn't want this offered freedom if she couldn't have Minerva too. She stood tall and kissed Minerva softly.

"I would like to pursue a relationship with you too, Minerva." She said shyly. Minerva grinned and pulled Hermione into her arms for a lasting kiss.

* * *

 **Epilogue – One year later.**

Hermione smiled as she took a sip of champagne and watched Minerva, who was being forced to dance with Ro. They were at the Ministry for the one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and the room was packed brim. There had been speeches, and names of the lost loved ones read, tears had been shed, laughs had been shared, and finally closure. As she watched the dance floor, she reflected on the events of the last year. There had been such a relief when they had walked into Hogwarts and everyone could see them and after telling their story, everyone had accepted their budding relationship.

The next several months had been about rebuilding. Rebuilding lives, rebuilding Hogwarts, rebuilding their world, and now that the rebuilding was over it was time for new growth. Hermione had taken her N.E. to avoid any issues arising because of her relationship with Minerva. She was now earning her charms Mastery under Filius, and there was talk about her becoming his successor once he decided to retire. Which would allow her to live in the castle once classes started.

Minerva shot her a pleading look as Ro dipped her again and Hermione giggled and made her way over to them deciding to rescue her lover.

She tapped Ro on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" She said with a smirk.

"Aww I was just havin' fun!" Ro pouted, clearly intoxicated. Hermione stifled a giggle and pulled Minerva into her arms.

"I think that new potions professor of yours was looking for a dance partner... I think she fancies you Ro." Hermione informed her with a wink.

"Well who wouldn't fancy me?" Ro countered and sauntered off to find her new partner.

"Thank Merlin... I don't think I could have handled it much longer.. she kept stepping on my feet!" Minerva grumbled as Hermione led them around the dance floor.

"Well I won't step on your toes..." Hermione leaned in to whisper in her ear. "But I may snog you senseless in a broom closet.. you look divine tonight, Minerva." She murmured. Minerva flushed at the thought of Hermione's kisses.

"Think anyone would notice if we slipped out the back?" Minerva moaned softly, as Hermione slid her hand down her back.

"Doubt it. And I wouldn't care if they did. No one's opinion is going to stop me from taking you home right now." Hermione stated in a husky tone. She stepped out of Minerva's arms and led her off the dance floor and out the door, quickly apparating them to the Highland House.

Later as they lay in each other's arms, Hermione remembered something she had discovered during her studies.

"Do you ever wonder how it is we got back?" She questioned.

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Because I think I found the answer. To every yin there is a yang.. especially in magic. Voldemort cursed us with hate..." She turned to look into her lover's eyes. "We countered it with love." She finished simply.

Minerva smiled softly. "So you love me then?" she teased softly.

"Nah." Hermione said with a grin and a giggle as Minerva smacked her playfully.

But Hermione did love her, and they loved each other again, and again, and again, for the rest of their days.

* * *

 **A/n: Hope you all liked it! Leave me a review! They feed the muse! ~SK21**


End file.
